1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly having novel locking device to make the loading arrangement to be locked and opened easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,130 issued to Ma on Jan. 9, 2007 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU with a PCB. The electrical connector comprises a socket body having a number of terminals, a stiffener attached to the socket body, a load plate and a load lever pivotally mounted to two ends of the stiffener respectively. The load plate comprises a body plate and a pressing side with an interlocking element at one end thereof extending forwardly from the body plate. The load lever is formed by bending a single metallic wire and includes a pair of rotary shafts, a locking section disposed between the rotary shafts and an actuating section for rotating the rotary shafts is bent at a right angle with respect to the rotary shafts, a distal end of the actuating section is formed into a U-like shape in order to form a handle for ease of actuation.
When the CPU is assembled to the socket body, the load plate is pivoted to a closed position and is locked by the locking section of the load lever. Thus the load plate exerts a force on the CPU to make a good electronic connection between the CPU and the terminals of the electrical connector.
However, When the load lever is operated to make the load plate at the closed position, the interlocking element must be lower than the locking section, otherwise, the locking section can not press against the interlocking element, as a result the locking section can not drive the load plate to create enough download force for providing a reliable interconnection between the CPU and the socket.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.